


【真遥】或许我是个喜欢孤独的人（BE）-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto





	【真遥】或许我是个喜欢孤独的人（BE）-lattice

【真遥】或许我是个喜欢孤独的人（BE）-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】或许我是个喜欢孤独的人（BE）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a54ed1f)

遥视角 BE

真琴视角戳 [【真遥】你可能不会知道（BE）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a6668fe)

  


\-------------分割线----------------

  


呐，真琴。

过世的奶奶说过，小遥或许是个喜欢孤独的人。半年了，一切都很好。

或许我是个喜欢孤独的人。我不愿意掺进别人的闲事里，也不想体会别人的喜怒哀乐，除了你。

或许我是个喜欢孤独的人。不过在我生命的前十八年里，我未曾体会过真正的孤独。直到你放开我的手说要去东京，我没能说出什么挽留的话，只说了句“随你的便”。我看着对面房子里漆黑的窗子，随意脱掉衣服扔到地上缩进被子里。你不想继续陪在我身边了，你不要我了。真琴，你也是个狠心的人呢。

这大概是我第一次感觉到的孤独。这或许不算什么，因为后来我们还是在一起了，至少我是这样认为的。这是我人生中最快乐的时光。每天拖着训练了一天的疲惫身体走回我们的屋子，迎接我的是你的怀抱与温暖的笑容。或许我是个喜欢孤独的人，但是和你在一起的感觉不知比孤独好多少倍，我当时的确是这么想的。

我现在和晴子在的这个海滩，就是我们以前上学的必经之地，晚上也经常坐在这里谈心。前不久岩鸢刮台风又发生海难，死了好几个人。我很庆幸你不知道这件事，不然你会害怕的。

叔叔阿姨的身体都很好。虽然半年前受了不小打击，但身心都在慢慢恢复。他们有我照顾你不用担心。有个好消息，就在前几天，叔叔阿姨终于把晴子的抚养权正式交给我了。叔叔阿姨年纪大了，兰和莲还没到可以完全自己赚钱养活自己的年龄。我在餐馆工作的收入不少，足够养活晴子，余下来的还可以补贴给叔叔阿姨还有兰和莲他们。

我或许不曾真正拥有过你一秒。如果我知道你最终会离我而去，我一开始也许就不会选择去接近你。真琴，你知道我一直都喜欢孤独，所以你是为了想让我开心于是让我孤独吧，至少我是这么想的。你微笑着说，遥，我们还是分开比较好呢，我想遥也厌倦这种动不动吵架冷战的日子了。我点点头对你挤出一个微笑。很多事情是注定没有结果的，不管当事人双方如何努力。你说我手很巧，但却缝补不好我们千疮百孔的感情。我收拾东西离开，临走前偷偷扭头看了你一眼。你背对着我抽动着肩膀，不知在笑还是在哭。

我是个喜欢孤独的人，每天埋头训练直到最终因伤退赛。我到了一家小餐馆当了厨师，每天研究你曾经最喜欢吃的料理。生活再苦再累不曾对谁说过一句，因为你会担心吧。

兰和莲今年都考上了东京的大学，都是有出息的孩子。他们和你很像，天生爱照顾人。半年前噩耗传来时兰和莲都伤心欲绝，却还帮着我打理后事，安慰叔叔阿姨，照顾小晴。你知道的话一定会高兴吧，兰和莲都长大了。真琴，我也是个坚强的人。我每天有好好吃饭，有在注意营养均衡了。我见水也不会脱衣服，因为会手忙脚乱阻止我脱衣服的人早已不在了。

我工作的第二年从妈妈那里得到你的结婚请柬。照片上你和美丽的未婚妻相拥而笑，画面甜得能溢出蜂蜜来。妈妈感慨你找了个好姑娘，说你的妻子也是温柔贤惠的人，做得一手好料理。她也在催我赶快给她添个孙子。结婚是好事，你再也不用买速冻食品买泡面吃了，再也不用每天深夜备课逼自己喝那么多咖啡了。我是个喜欢孤独的人，所以我最后也没能去婚礼看你一眼，这样的氛围，孤独的我是融不进去的。

前不久，怜的研究项目有了突破性进展，渚的电视剧赢得了很好的收视率，然后一跃成为演艺圈的新星。我们还在说，真琴知道这些的话一定会很开心的。真琴，我们大家现在都过的很好，你开心起来吧。

我是个喜欢孤独的人，真琴，你不是呢。不过也好。你很爱你的妻子吧。既然交通事故这种事没法避免，但是她陪你一起了你不会太寂寞，在那里还有人照顾你。晴子有我抚养，真琴，你们放心吧。

我失去了你千万次，我很孤独。

可是，我为什么现在，会这么想哭呢。

真琴，我或许很想你。

我可能还爱着你。

七濑遥燃起一个小火堆。橘晴子把纸钱递给他，他一张张放进火里。

“小遥叔叔，你准备好信了吗？”晴子长得很像兰，遥看着她，总能想起很久之前兰缠着自己和真琴陪她玩过家家的情形。晴子有着一头柔软的茶色头发，温柔的下垂眼总是充满笑意，让人根本不能相信这是个半年前刚刚父母双亡的孩子。

“准备了哦。晴子给爸爸妈妈的信准备好了吗？”“准备好了哟~小遥叔叔你看。”遥接过有绿色小花装饰的信纸，上面用孩子特有的稚嫩笔迹写着：

爸爸妈妈，小遥叔叔说天堂是个很有意思的地方，爸爸妈妈会很幸福的。我和小遥叔叔在一起很开心，爸爸妈妈也要每天开心哟~

和真琴的字很像，不愧是他亲生女儿。

“我也要看小遥叔叔写的嘛。”“不，给，看，哦。”遥笑着把信纸一张一张送进火里。“啊，小遥叔叔耍赖，一点都不像爸爸。爸爸什么都会告诉晴子的。”“啊，比不过晴子的爸爸呢，好挫败。”“小遥叔叔的胡子比他多多了呀！”“晴子如果不喜欢的话，我就把它剃掉。”“那就剃掉吧。爸爸的脸总是扎扎的呢……”

两个人都不再说话，晴子窝在遥的怀里看着大海。“呐，小遥叔叔是怎么认识爸爸的呢？”“保密哦。”“晴子想听。”

遥对真琴的女儿永远无计可施，就像他曾经对真琴永远无计可施一样。

“我和晴子的爸爸一起长大，是很好的朋友…...他很胆小很怕鬼，我从小保护他。长大了之后他保护我多一些。他学习很用功，成绩一直都很好。他很温柔，有点啰嗦，很爱照顾人，喜欢把我从水里拉出来。他也是个强大有主见的人，他也曾经是我最亲密的……，不过在晴子出生之前我和他就断了联系。”“为什么呢？”“因为，小遥叔叔是个喜欢孤独的人啊。”

“诶？”晴子好奇地盯着他。“会有喜欢孤独的人吗？爸爸总说让晴子在幼儿园多交朋友，说孤独是很难受的。晴子还以为没有人会喜欢孤独的感觉呢。”

眼泪流到了遥的嘴边。

“小遥叔叔不要哭了。你一哭，晴子也想哭了。”晴子眼里有了泪花。“呐，小遥叔叔和晴子的名字很像呢。爸爸叫晴子就像在叫小遥叔叔这件事，小遥叔叔不觉得很有趣吗？”“确实很有趣呢。”遥吸了吸鼻子，接受这拙劣的安慰，摸着晴子的头。

“我们回去吧。今天给晴子做盐烧青花鱼。”“好！”

宁静的大海倒映出他被岁月打磨的瘦削脸颊。三十岁的七濑遥仍然英俊，但早已没有了年轻人的活力。他原本引以为傲的黑发也出现了银丝。

等晴子睡下后，他还要去超市做兼职值夜班。晴子通常在半夜四点会醒一次，所以自己必须要在四点之前结束工作赶回她身边。

遥拉着小女孩的手，一步步离开海滩。

End.

[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-03-20

热度：48

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a6668fe)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a4268de)  


评论

热度(48)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://xcayyue.lofter.com/) [茶酒](https://xcayyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://ash03710.lofter.com/) [焦糖玛奇朵](https://ash03710.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://xuehuizuoren588.lofter.com/) [学会做人](https://xuehuizuoren588.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://xunlukaiyuan.lofter.com/) [South.](https://xunlukaiyuan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://xunlukaiyuan.lofter.com/) [South.](https://xunlukaiyuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://sangxinbingkuang255.lofter.com/) [喪心病誑™](https://sangxinbingkuang255.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://zhag9.lofter.com/) [有好多的墙头，爬墙使我快乐](https://zhag9.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://chengziyawcc.lofter.com/) [是橙子呀](https://chengziyawcc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://frogee.lofter.com/) [行星](https://frogee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://echo1846.lofter.com/) [一颗西蓝花🥦](https://echo1846.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://gracekuo.lofter.com/) [千秋Chiaki](https://gracekuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://yangyutingting.lofter.com/) [祁卿](https://yangyutingting.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://lily8733.lofter.com/) [......](https://lily8733.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://xiaopangzaibianshen.lofter.com/) [小胖在变身！](https://xiaopangzaibianshen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://junqianmo.lofter.com/) [笙歌潇晓](https://junqianmo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://yinghualuodideshengyin.lofter.com/) [往生不入](https://yinghualuodideshengyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://ononoimoko.lofter.com/) [IMOKO](https://ononoimoko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://1177208.lofter.com/) [Signature](https://1177208.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://mugetwlilght.lofter.com/) [牧歌elmea](https://mugetwlilght.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://gongchangjgtm.lofter.com/) [🍀QmSuIxY](https://gongchangjgtm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://lxclon.lofter.com/) [时王被我吃掉了](https://lxclon.lofter.com/) 从 [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 转载了此文字 

  31. [](https://microtna.lofter.com/) [Law](https://microtna.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://jinglephoto.lofter.com/) [Jingle摄影•FoPoTo](https://jinglephoto.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://qiudaofish.lofter.com/) [邱冠巾](https://qiudaofish.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://eternalfree.lofter.com/) [pho](https://eternalfree.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://lexi621.lofter.com/) [Lexi额妹子嘤](https://lexi621.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://mo12old.lofter.com/) [Moraduke·Koala](https://mo12old.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://terryc63s.lofter.com/) [Terry](https://terryc63s.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://tw0123.lofter.com/) [T.W.](https://tw0123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://acat131.lofter.com/) [冬猫](https://acat131.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://jeanjean123.lofter.com/) [Jean菁](https://jeanjean123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://hxlbk.lofter.com/) [卢米埃的猫](https://hxlbk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://ker15.lofter.com/) [柯九睿](https://ker15.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://imcccc.lofter.com/) [一晨叔叔1chen](https://imcccc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://baggiolaosan.lofter.com/) [上岸嘘嘘的鱼Humming Fish](https://baggiolaosan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://icehan.lofter.com/) [夌寒](https://icehan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://huanbaoblog.lofter.com/) [环保客](https://huanbaoblog.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://0577gu.lofter.com/) [57碳](https://0577gu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
